noche de brujas, cullens y licantropos
by RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen
Summary: que pasaria un dia de halloween con los vampiros favoritos? entra y averigualo sera emocionante
1. Halloween

Nessie pov

Hoy era día de brujas o Halloween, me encantaba este día porque mami y papi me acompañaban no iba por los dulces ya que preferiría sangre a eso pero iba por el hecho de que tía Alice me compraba bonitos disfraces que me hacen ver bonita, los dulces se los daba a Jacob, aunque siempre se los comía de un jalón y después no se podría parar por tanto dulce en el estomago, eso si era divertido bueno mientras tía Alice llegaba estaba sentada en la sala mirando un libro esperando…

Bella pov

—solo a tu hija se le ocurre "tener experiencias humanas" me pregunto a quien se parecerá ¿no? Edward – le dije irritada por el hecho de una ocurrencia de Emmett de ponernos en ridículo vistiéndonos para pedir dulces con Nessie ¿a que familia vampírica se le ocurre esto? Bueno tengo que admitir que solo a los Cullen.

—tranquila amor, no creo que Alice quiera comprarnos disfraces para hacer el ridículo aparte no seremos los únicos— dijo acercándose y besando mi frente—bueno lista para ir por los disfraces— me tendió una mano para ir a la sala

—De acuerdo—

Alice pov

—acérquense les daré sus lindos disfraces—

Me lleve casi todo un día de compras desesperadas y encontrarlos para ese mismo día sus disfraces era algo complicado y si se negaban conocerían la furia de la pequeña Alice.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron Bella y Edward

—Alice espero no hallas exagerado – me dijo Edward que seguramente ya vio en mi mente su disfraz, estúpido hermano lector de mentes.

—Te escuche Alice— me dijo Edward enojado

—Bueno ya, tengan sus disfraces pero no hay devoluciones ni reclamaciones y eso va para los demás— dije señalando a cada miembro Cullen

—Si de acuerdo – dijeron todos con un suspiro

—solo dame la bolsa— me dijo mi hermano lector de mentes, sabelotodo.

Bella abrió la bolsa y encontraron su vestuario me base en la película de la Bella y la Bestia ¡que lindo!.

—Que es esto Alice—me dijo confundida mi hermanita Bella

— oh es tu disfraz pensé que te gustaría ser la Bella ya que Edward parece mas la bestia—

—jajaja no me hiso gracia Alice— me dijo Edward que ahora sostenía su traje colonial tipo príncipe

—pero también te traje una mascara, no te quedaría el papel si no te pareces, y lo vas a usar o ya me veras enojada —

—eres insoportable—

—Ahora muévanse que todavía faltan los demás—

Se acercaron Emmett y Rosalie

—Alice espero que me hayas traído un traje de bombero— dándole un codazo Rosalie y guiñándole un ojo, sinceramente no quería detalles.

—No— le dije tan despreocupadamente, no sabia lo que le venia encima, jajaja.

—de ¿leñador?—

—tampoco—

—¿superman?—

—No—

— ¿astronauta, oso, vaquero, doctor? , ummm ¿lechero?—

—no, ninguno de esos—

—Entonces de ¿que es mi disfraz?—me dijo demasiado confundido

—De ¡HANNA MONTANA!— le dije dando brinquitos, y el tenia cara de si era broma, yo sabia muy bien que el tenia guardada una peluca rubia en su cuarto y que se ponía a cantar con ella.

— ¿es broma Alice?—

—No—le dije sonriendo

—oh no se vale Alice no me veré nada sexi a si, ya se te las estas cobrando por la vez que ensucie tu carro, Alice ya te pedí perdón—

—si pero mi carro es mi carro, bueno te doy 2 opciones 1 usar ese disfraz y ser el haz me reír de todo Forks, o podrías lavar mi carro 1 mes y dejar que ensucie tu carro y te daré este disfraz de mosquetero que traigo aquí— dije sacudiendo la bolsa que traía en la mano

—esta bien tu ganas, dame ese disfraz— dijo tomando la bolsa y yéndose a sentar al sofá con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Y yo Alice?—dijo Rosalie

—ten Rose, tu serás la bella durmiente y no necesitaras peluca porque tu eres rubia natural—le dije sonriendo

—Oh gracias— me dio un abrazo y se fue al lado de Emmett

Esme y Carlisle también tendrían que ir, así que se acercaron.

A ellos les compre…uy mejor no lo pienso o Edward se empezara a reír.

—Tengan—les dije dándoles 2 bolsas

Se sentaron y sacaron sus trajes Carlisle uno de Robín Hood (héroe del folclore inglés medieval robaba a ricos para dar a los pobres) y Esme de gatubela.

—bueno el mío me gusta querida, ¿y el tuyo?—le dijo Carlisle a Esme que parecía impactada

—No creo que este disfraz me quede bien hija— me dijo Esme todavía impactada pero a la vez dulce.

—oh claro que si esta perfecto y aparte nadie sabrá quien eres— aunque todos conocen a la esposa del doctor Carlisle.

—bueno esta bien—

En eso percibí el olor a licántropo ese de seguro era Jacob con Nessie.

Habían salido a pasear a la Push y vendrían a ver sus disfraces.

—Hola a todos— dijo Jacob entrando y bajando a Nessie de sus hombros— ¿de que nos perdimos?—

—De todo básicamente pero aun están a tiempo para ver sus disfraces— les dije haciendo señas para que se acercaran.

—tía no te hubieras molestado de verdad— me dijo Nessie

—Ten mira— le dije dándole una bolsa a ella y una a Jacob, sacaron sus disfraces uno de caperucita roja y otro de hombre lobo.

—eh gracias Alice—dijo Jacob con gesto de "en serio no te hubieras molestado"

—Muchas gracias tía eres la mejor— me dio un abrazo Nessie y se fue a sentar con Jacob.

Y el ultimo mi querido Jasper.

—De que me vestirás esta vez amor— me dijo acercándose

—De vampiros—dije entusiasmada brincando.

—bueno no es tan malo—

—Alice necesitabas dejar mas claro que somos vampiros— dijo Bella

—claro Bella, pero aparte siempre eh querido vestirme como vampiro real—

—pero si tú eres vampiro realmente—

—ah yo pensé que era ficticia— dije riendo—bueno ya mejor váyanse a cambiar—

_**Hola si les gusto la primera parte dejen un review para saber que alguien si lee este fanfic y seguir adelante y si lo estas leyendo genial no tardare en subir el próximo capitulo créeme que te reirás de un Emmett totalmente distinto acuérdense **_

_**Review= mas capítulos .los quiere BeLlice Luna S CuLlen.**_


	2. disfraces

**Disfraces**

**Alice pov**

-ahora muévanse que todavía faltan los demás- mientras empujaba a bella y Edward

Se acercaron Emmett y Rosalie

-Alice espero que me hayas traído un traje de bombero- dándole un codazo a Rosalie y guiñándole un ojo, sinceramente no quería detalles.

-no- le dije tan despreocupadamente, no sabia lo que le venia encima, jajaja.

-de ¿leñador?-

-tampoco-

-¿superman?-

-no-

- ¿astronauta, oso, vaquero, doctor? , ummm ¿lechero?-

-no, ninguno de esos-

-entonces de ¿que es mi disfraz?-me dijo demasiado confundido

-de ¡HANNA MONTANA!- le dije dando brinquitos, y el tenia cara de si era broma, yo sabia muy bien que el tenia guardada una peluca rubia en su cuarto y que se ponía a cantar con ella.

-¿es broma Alice?-

-no-le dije sonriendo

-oh no se vale Alice no me veré nada sexi a si, ya se te las estas cobrando por la vez que ensucie tu carro, Alice ya te pedí perdón-

-si pero mi carro es mi carro, bueno te doy 2 opciones 1 usar ese disfraz y ser el haz me reír de todo Forks, o podrías lavar mi carro 1 mes y dejar que ensucie tu carro y te daré este disfraz de mosquetero que traigo aquí- dije sacudiendo la bolsa que traía en la mano

-esta bien tu ganas, dame ese disfraz- dijo tomando la bolsa y yéndose a sentar al sofá con la cabeza agachada.

-¿y yo Alice?-dijo Rosalie

-ten Rose, tu serás la bella durmiente y no necesitaras peluca porque tu eres rubia natural-le dije sonriendo

-oh gracias- me dio un abrazo y se fue al lado de Emmett

Esme y Carlisle también tendrían que ir, así que se acercaron.

A ellos les compre…uy mejor no lo pienso o Edward se empezara a reír.

-tengan-les dije dándoles 2 bolsas

Se sentaron y sacaron sus trajes Carlisle uno de Robín Hood (héroe del folclore inglés medieval robaba a ricos para dar a los pobres) y Esme de gatubela.

-bueno el mío me gusta querida, ¿y el tuyo?-le dijo Carlisle a Esme que parecía impactada

-no creo que este disfraz me quede bien hija- me dijo Esme todavía impactada pero a la vez dulce.

-oh claro que si esta perfecto y aparte nadie sabrá quien eres- aunque todos conocen a la esposa del doctor Carlisle.

-bueno esta bien-

En eso percibí el olor a licántropo ese de seguro era Jacob con Nessie.

Habían salido a pasear a la Push y vendrían a ver sus disfraces.

-hola a todos- dijo Jacob entrando y bajando a Nessie de sus hombros-¿de que nos perdimos?-

-de todo básicamente pero aun están a tiempo para ver sus disfraces- les dije haciendo señas para que se acercaran.

-tía no te hubieras molestado de verdad- me dijo Nessie

-ten mira- le dije dándole una bolsa a ella y una a Jacob, sacaron sus disfraces uno de caperucita roja y otro de hombre lobo.

-eh gracias Alice-dijo Jacob con gesto de "en serio no te hubieras molestado"

-muchas gracias tía eres la mejor- me dio un abrazo Nessie y se fue a sentar con Jacob.

Y el ultimo mi querido Jasper.

-de que me vestirás esta vez amor- me dijo acercándose

-de vampiros-dije entusiasmada brincando.

-bueno no es tan malo-

-Alice necesitabas dejar mas claro que somos vampiros- dijo Bella

-claro Bella, pero aparte siempre eh querido vestirme como vampiro real-

-pero si tú eres vampiro realmente-

-ah yo pensé que era ficticia- dije riendo-bueno ya mejor vallanse a cambiar-

**Como prometí otro capitulo mas y mas largo no creen? Bueno muchísimas gracias a sus reviews gracias, gracias el próximo capitulo tendrá una apuesta muy loca tipo Emmett, y recuerden reviews= mas capítulos xoxo cuídense AtTe: MaRy AlIcE bRaNdOn CuLlEn De HaLe **


	3. Emmett y apuesta no van

**Emmett y apuesta no van.**

**Nessie pov**

-Jake te veras lindo-le dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla para reconfortarlo.

-bueno Nessie solo voy por ti…ah y por los dulces-

-un amigo no te dice que te quiere por unos dulces- y le di la espalda

-perdón Nessie pero tengo hambre-

Escuche como gruñía su estomago, de seguro la caminata le produjo eso

-bueno si me ayudas a ponerme mi capa sacare el helado de la nevera- le dije volteándome

-bueno pero quédate quieta-

**Edward pov**

-Bella no me pondré esto- dije cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto y señalando la estúpida mascara.

-ahora el arrepentido es otro, a si que no te quejes ya que tu estabas siguiéndole la corriente a Nessie- me dijo frunciendo su ceja, mi querida esposa.

-bueno al menos no me veré como tu, amor- dije señalando su vestido colonial.

-ahora te burlas de mi, al menos no me pondré una fea mascara de perro con león-

-eso si me ofendió y ahora pagara Sra. Cullen- dije acorralándola a una pared y besándola.

Si de todos modos teníamos que desvestirnos para poner el disfraz, al menos que valiera la pena.

**Rosalie pov.**

Una vez en nuestro cuarto, pensé que podríamos tener algo de acción Emmett y yo antes de ir a vagar por las calles de Forks, pero no el tonto de Emmett estaba enfrente de mi espejo con su disfraz de Hanna Montana y su peluca rubia, y ¡ lanzándose besos!, que le sucede a este hombre.

-Emmett deja eso que no pareces hombre-le dije quitándole su güera peluca.

-no parezco hombre amor- dijo quitándose todo y solo dejando unos bóxers que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-no, no pareces-

-a si- y se bajo la ultima prenda en su cuerpo mmm nada mas verlo.

-eso si es un hombre-

Dicho eso me llevo a la cama haciendo que la fuerza vampírica la rompiera y cayéramos al piso para seguir con la acción.

**Jasper pov.**

No puede ser esta casa esta llena de pasión no puedo soportarlo.

-amor vamos a ¡vestirnos!- dijo dando brinquitos mi querida Alice.

-no puedo…esto es demasiado todos están teniendo sexo a nuestras espaldas…tanta pasión oh no puedo Alice-

-no te preocupes amor- dijo dándome besos y en un momento ya estábamos haciendo lo mismo que los demás a si que debería parar esto por el bien de todos me concentre para enviar… pánico si eso debería hacer.

-oh Jasper arréglate, estamos perdiendo el tiempo- me dijo con desesperación mi esposa.

Creo que me debería parar y enviar calma ya que escuchaban movimientos rápidos por toda la casa y angustia, mejor envié tranquilidad.

**Carlisle pov**

-Esme te ves hermosa, ya bajemos amor- le dije cargándola y llevándola a la puerta del cuarto.

Abajo todos impacientes nos esperaban.

-Nessie, cariño ¿donde estas?-dijo Bella.

-aquí- y salió de la cocina con Jake y ambos con helado en sus rostros.

-Nessie estas llena de helado- dijo Esme.

-Esme me ayudarías a limpiarlos- dijo bella.

-claro-

-bueno chicos hora de ir a juntar dulces-

-se me ocurrió algo Carlisle-dijo Emmett, sus ideas no me gustaban nada.

-cuéntanos-

-ni se te ocurra Emmett-dijo Edward.

-no, nada Carlisle dijo que si, ahora hablare la pareja que junte menos golosinas bailara y cantara como ¡Hanna Montana!-

Definitivamente nunca de los nunca le den la palabra a Emmett

-Emmett a ti te gusta hacer eso no seria raro pero los demás no tenemos la culpa-dijo Edward.

-bueno entonces propongan algo-

-si cantar y bailar canciones de Hanna Montana pero…lo harán vestidos con el disfraz de su pareja y será en cada casa que tocaron ese día- dijo Alice brincando

Ahora si nadie le podía decir que no a Alice porque mi hija a pesar de ser chiquita es muy explosiva al enojarse.

Alice miro a todos, y entonces todos dijeron un…

-si-

-esta bien-

Corrijo nunca le cedan la palabra a Emmett y a Alice juntos.

**Ya un capitulo mas uff, bueno muchísimas gracias por sus reviews la verdad me animan el día yo creo que empezare a dejar un capitulo cada dia, dejen quejas, sugerencias, etc, etc ok todo se acepta.**

**Les adelanto que el próximo capitulo se tratara de… bueno mejor palabras clave: un Charlie anti-halloween.**

**Xoxo cuídense atte: MaRy AlIcE bRaNdOn CuLlEn De HaLe. **


	4. dulces raros

**Dulces raros**

**Bella pov**

Esa idea no me gustaba nada, a si, que ni como salir de esto y menos si están Emmett y Alice de por medio.

-vamos Bella- me dijo Edward con sus ojos hermosos y su sonrisa torcida.

-si vamos pero déjame decirle a Jake que cuide a mi princesa-

-el ya lo sabe-y me cargo mientras íbamos a su auto.

Me subió al auto, y cuando se deshizo de la mascara por la ventana del auto escuche a Alice gritar desde la casa.

-bueno empecemos la cacería de dulces- le dije tomándole la mano.

Empezamos por la cas de mi padre Charlie tocamos la puerta y esperamos cuando salió.

-aquí no hay dulces lárguense- y nos cerro la puerta 3 segundos después abrió.

-perdonen chicos yo… no quise bueno pasen- nos metimos Edward y yo a mi viejo hogar, nos sentamos en la sala.

-no debes tratar a si a los niños, papá- le dije enojada.

-no es mi problema que no quiera darles mis dulces, y por cierto por que vienen vestidos a si-

-es halloween papá y bueno aparte es por una tonta apuesta en parejas-

-¿a si que no son los únicos?-

-no, bueno papá nos podrías dar dulces o tendremos que ir a otra casa-

-bueno esperen- y salió a la cocina

-amor no debes insultar a tu padre-

-si pero nunca cambiara-

Entro Charlie con unas cuantas bolsitas de m&m´s (dulces confictados de chocolate)

-gracias padre- le dije tomándolos y metiéndolos a las estúpidas calabazas de plástico que me dio Alice para los dulces.

-bueno chicos disfruten la noche y luego me cuentan quien perdió la apuesta-

-si- dijimos Edward y yo al salir.

Me pregunto como les estará yendo a los demás.

**Emmett pov**

Una vez que salimos de la casa adentro del carro Rose, estallo en mil groserías.

-Emmett nos harás perder la apuesta- dijo pegándome con su bolso y gritándome.

-ya te dije que solo quería llevar la peluca- le dije mostrándosela, se me ocurrió la idea de llevar peluca abajo del sombrero de mosquetero.

-si pero todos se fueron y los únicos que están perdiendo el tiempo somos tu y yo-

-perdón, perdón-

-y tienes alguna idea de donde comenzaremos-

-no-

-entonces empecemos por aquí-dijo señalando las casas.

Estacionamos y salimos wow rose si que se veía hermosa.

Tocamos una casa y adivinen quien salió… Mike Newton.

-vaya hola chicos- dijo mirando los pechos de mi esposa.

-dulce o travesura- dijo Rose

-ah ok tengan-movió la mano a un lado para sacar una bolsa con dulces.

A Rose le dio mas solo por tener pechos y a mi solo 2 barras Hershey´s (chocolate en barra).

Que le sucede a ese tipo.

-gracias- le dije enojado y nos alejamos no sin antes lanzarle 2 huevos a su casa por mirar los pechos de mi esposa.

Y seguimos tocando y tocando las puertas me harte de que a Rose le dieran mas dulces, solo por tener pechos no los culpo pero que les sucede a las personas hoy día.

Mejor me hubiera puesto el traje de… ¡Hanna Montana! Si, lo puse en la cajuela.

-Rose espera aquí no tardo- le dije y Salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica al auto y si efectivamente hay estaba me lo puse rápido y si me quedaba me puse la peluca y faltaba algo haber puse relleno en el área del pecho, tengo el traje… umm ¡labial! (gloss, bile, etc, etc) a Rose no le importaría si agarro el suyo, me pinte y listo.

Me vi en el espejo retrovisor del auto oh me veía d-i-v-i-n-o muack y deje un beso sobre este no sin antes piropearme pero Rose si molestaría si me quedo mas tiempo admirándome.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude.

-Emmett que rayos hiciste- me dijo realmente enojada

-tu eres mujer y tienes pechos entonces, pechos igual a mas dulces ¿entiendes?

-que ridículo te ves-

- lo se querida pero a si ganaremos-trate de sonar con voz melodiosa de mujer pero solo logre hacer una pésima imitación.

-sigamos entonces-

Y tocamos mas puertas toda la noche bueno algunos hasta me piropeaban pero lo se soy totalmente Emmett.

Me harte y decidí que era hora de travesura y arrastre a Rose cerca de unos arbustos.

**Hola gente bonita gracias por sus reviews me animan muchísimo, bueno espero terminar este fanfic pronto tengo en mente otro proyecto pero no voy a precipitarme primero uno y luego el otro espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo:**

**Alice y Jasper roban dulces a niños indefensos, un Mike acosador con Bella ¿eso siempre no?**

**Bueno se cuidan xoxo bye Atte: MaRy AlIcE bRaNdOn CuLlEn De HaLe.**


	5. robando y bailando

**Alice pov**

Nadie nos daba dulces, bueno si pero no eran muchos.

Entonces tuve una idea ir a las tiendas a comprar dulces, pero no mejor no por si no Edward lo sabría, mala idea.

-cariño que piensas te noto algo preocupada-dijo mi amado Jasper.

-no, es que bueno no, nos va bien ¿no crees?-

-si lo creo-

-podíamos comprar dulces pero Edward lo sabría-

-si, a Edward no se le escapa nada porque no somos como bella-

-tengo una idea-

-explícate amor-

-robaremos dulces a los niños-

Escogimos una esquina oscura Jasper ponía un dulce a mitad del camino enredado por un hilo, claro el estaba subido en un árbol y yo mientras seguían el dulce yo les sacaba sus dulces a velocidad vampírica y haci seguimos toda la noche.

-jazz debemos ir al baile de disfraces de la escuela de Nessie-

-¿porque Alice?-

-todos estarán en ese lugar-

-bueno solo unos cuantos dulces mas y listo-

-esta bien-

**Edward pov**

No sabía exactamente por donde íbamos, y no me importaba porque tenía al ser más hermoso del planeta mi Bella.

Voltee a verla pero tenia una cara de estar asustada.

-Bella, amor ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte dándole un beso en su frente.

-e… es que bueno esa- señalo la casa a la cual nos dirigíamos-es la casa de los newton.

-no te preocupes amor, aparte eres casada no tendría el que pensar algo malo, solo pedimos dulces y nos vamos-la tome de la cintura acercándola mientras caminábamos a la puerta.

-si esta bien-suspiro

Salió para colmo el tonto de newton ugh como odio este tipo, su mente esta llena de malos pensamientos hacia Bella.

"_oh es Bella y Edward el tonto, wow se ve tan guapa y sexi"_

-hola Mike mmm…oye "dulce o travesura"-dijo tímida Bella.

"ellos también (y aparece en su mente una imagen de Rose y Emmett) que les pasa a los Cullen quieren hacer mas ridículos jajaja, pero Bella se ve genial"

-oh si claro esperen- se fue creo a su cocina.

-es un tonto- murmure pero Bella creo me oyó por que asintió con la cabeza

-supongo esta pensando cosas malas sobre una mujer casada-

Asentí con la cabeza

-Lo odiamos los dos-

Le bese la mejilla y apareció Mike.

-tengan- nos dio dulces en su mayoría paletas.

"Bella me hubieras pedido travesura wow"

-toma Edward- y me dio 5 míseros dulces

-gracias Mike-dije entre dientes, ahora si lo voy a matar.

-nos vemos- dijo Bella que de seguro sabia que lo mataría de no ser por que ella estaba.

-oh de nada vuelvan cuando quieran-

"eso va solo para ti Bella"

Mike cerro la puerta, Bella me miro y me dio un beso.

-Edward no te enojes soy solo tu Bella- dijo señalando su anillo de bodas.

-gracias amor, pero el no debe ya de pensar a si de ti-

-si lo se- suspiro

Entonces me tope con pensamientos lujuriosos eran Emmett y Rosalie.

"oh Rose, Rose ay dios, Rose"

-espera Bella-

-que sucede Edward-

-Emmett y Rosalie-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-están cerca, pero haciendo travesura en lugar de dulce-

-siempre son a si-

-se me ocurre una idea-

-Te ayudo-

-compremos globos y llenemos los de agua-

-excelente-

Nos acercamos a donde estaban y oh por dios son unos pervertidos como se les ocurre hacerlo y cerca de una primaria, se lo merecían y empezamos a bombardearlos pero Bella se retracto, salieron semidesnudos de unos arbustos.

-te voy a matar Edward-

-inténtalo-

2 minutos después…

Ver a Emmett mojado y vestido de Hannah Montana no tiene precio para todo lo demás existe Mastercard.

Regresamos con Bella y Rosalie que ahora si estaba bien vestida.

-Edward podemos ir al baile si-asentí y todos entramos al baile de la primaria suerte que era baile publico.

Bailamos y bailamos y vimos a jasper y Alice, tiempo después no vimos a Emmett y Rosalie seguro ya estarían en un armario.

-Edward vamos a perdernos por hay-dándome besos en el cuello.

-vamos-

**Bueno que les pareció perdón por no actualizar seguido pero uff ya casi entró a la escuela y tantos pendientes por hay me dejan agotada pero gente bonita espero me sigan enviando sus animosos reviews, el próximo capitulo espero sea mas largo ok.**

**En el próximo Capitulo: (jeje suena como de televisión)**

**Nessie en la cárcel y quien mas…**

**Bye se cuidan xoxo bay **

**Atte: MaRy AlIcE bRaNdOn CuLlEn De HaLe.**


	6. dulce travesura

**Hace 3 horas en algún lugar de Forks…**

**Nessie pov.**

Después de despedirnos de todos, salimos Jake y yo hacia la casa de abuelito Charlie.

Tocamos la puerta.

-¡ya les dije que no hay dulces!-salió abuelito Charlie gritando, eso si asusto, y me escondí atrás de Jake, nunca vi a mi abuelito a si, y escuche después el sonido de la puerta.

-perdón Jake pensé que eran esos insoportables niños, como odio este día, pero pasa-

-si gracias Charlie-no quería entra pero Jake me empujo a dentro.

-Jake pensé que venias solo, hola Nessie-

-hola abuelito- dije temblando de miedo.

-perdón nessie si te espante-

-Charlie, ya ves lo que ocasionas, no deberías ser a si con los niños-

-es que ellos vienen por mis dulces-

-bueno pero son niños y es Halloween-

-por cierto ustedes también, ¿no están ya mayorcitos para los disfraces?-

-si Charlie, pero solo vine a acompañar a nessie-

-si de eso me doy cuenta, también Edward y Bella estuvieron aquí-

-ah entonces creo que ya no tendrás dulces-

-lamento decir que no-

-bueno Charlie, nos vamos entonces-

-Chicos quédense-

-Charlie venimos por dulces no, por compañía-

-bueno y Nessie perdón-

-si abuelito no te preocupes-

Jake y yo nos levantamos y salimos, no sin antes darle un abrazo a mi abuelito, aunque el me espantara.

-Nessie por que no vamos a la Push seguramente, los chicos tendrán montones de comida-

-si-

Cuando llegamos, vimos niños con disfraces creo que la Push y Forks no se salvarían.

Fuimos a casa de Sue, Quil, Jared, y muchos otros.

Juntamos muchos dulces cuando se me ocurrió algo, tío Emmy me dijo que llevara papel higiénico y huevos de confeti para aventar a la gente que no me daba dulces.

-jake ya me aburrí-le dije sentándome en un tronco.

-si yo también-

-Tengo una maravillosa idea, jake-

-te escucho Nessie-

-vamos a ventar huevos de confeti y papel-dije saltando

-pero si se enteran Edward y Bella se enojaran-

-oh vamos, no les diré nada y nadie se dará cuenta siiii-puse cara de gatito mojado.

-esta bien-

Pasamos a aventar huevos y papel a las casas, a personas y arboles hasta que…

-no den un paso mas- era la voz de alguien que seguro era… cuando volteamos si, efectivamente era un policía.

-Nessie te dije que era una mala idea- dijo jake levantando las manos.

-a ver acérquense, si claramente son ustedes a los que denunciaron por ensuciar casas, personas y arboles, un hombre alto con disfraz de lobo y una pequeña niña alta y cabello rizado con disfraz de caperucita roja- acto seguido nos puso unas esposas y nos subió al carro de policías.

-¿no pensara llevar una niña de 8 años a la cárcel o si oficial?-dijo Jake

-por supuesto, ustedes recibirán su merecido, por ensuciar 17 casas, 8 personas y 4 indefensos arboles-

-oh no es para tanto oficial-

Cuando llegamos nos encerraron en una celda suerte que estaba vacía, pero ¿Qué haría una pequeña Nessie en esta situación?...

-jake ¡cantemos!, a si no nos soportaran mas y nos dejaran libres-

-bueno-

Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente la la la la la la…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado a pesar de ser corto el capitulo dejen mas riviews please!!! Bueno les dejo un avance:**

**La cárcel pronto se llenara pero de ¿quien o quienes? Y que habrán hecho para llegar hay.**

**Bueno sigo esperando sus riviews xoxo cuídense bye.**

**Atte: MaRy AlIe BrAnDoN cUlLeN De HaLe.**


	7. gritos y peleas

**Gritos y peleas**

Regresando hace 10 minutos al baile…

**Bella pov**

Edward y yo llegamos al coche y tan pronto estuvimos dentro lo bese tan locamente y apasionadamente, que tuvimos que ir a los asientos de atrás ya estábamos en el clímax cuando escuche que tocaban la ventanilla.

-Edward tocaron la ventana de auto-dije agarrando lo primero que tenia a la mano que eran sus pantalones.

-no, amor estas alucinando-

Y volvieron a tocar pero mas fuerte.

-creo que tienes razón-

Abrí un poco la ventanilla cuando me sorprendí porque era un oficial.

-señores salgan del auto por favor-

-un momento- asentí para cambiarme rápido junto con Edward.

Una vez cambiados salimos.

-vengan con nosotros- poniéndonos unas esposas a Edward y a mi.

-porque-realmente no había hecho nada malo.

-tenemos quejas de ruidos raros provenientes de este auto-

-oficial solo teníamos… ¡sexo!, por dios- dijo Edward enojado

-eso no me lo diga a mi dígaselo al jefe de policías-

En eso vi que en otras patrullas metían a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos había mucha gente declarando en contra nuestra.

-síganme-dijo el policía guiándonos por los pasillos de la cárcel.

-hola Rose, Emmett, Alice, y Jasper- les dije

-hola Bella-respondieron todos

-¿porque están aquí?-

-bueno jazz y yo estamos aquí por que una señora nos vio, y pensó que éramos secuestradores, ya que estábamos en una esquina obscura, y como fuimos a la escuela pensó que cometeríamos el secuestro allí- dijo riéndose.

-y ustedes Emmett y Rose- bueno yo creo que ya me daba una idea.

-em…un armario les suena-dijo Edward

-y a ustedes cierto automóvil les suena-dijo dándole Emmett un codazo a Edward.

"barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente"

-me creerían si les digo que escuche la voz de Nessie-

Asintieron.

-bueno métanse aquí- dijo el oficial.

-hola- dijeron Alice, Emmett, Rose, y Jasper.

¿Bueno a quien rayos saludaban? No creo que conocieran a un asesino, ratero o falsificador.

En eso vi a Jake.

-Jake ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con…?-voltee para ver a Nessie escondiéndose atrás de Emmett.

-sorpresa-dijo Nessie asustada

-¡Jake como te atreves a meter a Nessie a la cárcel!-

-no fue mi culpa y por si no lo has notado ¡estamos los dos aquí!-

-bueno Jake tienes 1 minuto para decirme porque estas aquí-

-estábamos recolectando dulces, y Nessie se aburrió, y luego ensuciamos casas, personas ah y arboles con huevos y papel, la policía nos detuvo y aquí estamos-

-te dije que la cuidaras-

-no lo dijiste hoy pero ve, esta completa solo que en la cárcel-

-Nessie ven aquí-

-tío Emmy acompáñame, mami pude morderme-

-si Nessie para eso esta súper Emmett-

-guárdense sus bromas y vengan aquí ahora-

-si de acuerdo-

-¿Nessie que hicieron para llegar aquí?-

-mmm… ¿te lo digo y prometes no enojarte?-

-dímelo entonces-

-ensucie casas, arboles, personas ah y obligue a Jake a seguirme la corriente-

-¡RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN! Que pensabas-le grite.

-prometiste no enojarte- me regreso a gritos

-¡NO ESTOY ENOJADA!-

-claro que SI-

-Bella amor no grites tranquila-dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

-es tu hija encárgate- dije yendo atrás de el.

-Nessie, a tu cuarto-

-papa es una cárcel y ¡no hay cuartos!-

-bueno a la esquina-

-pero…-

-ve-

-pero…-

-¡que te vayas!-

-esta bien-

Entonces escuche que alguien se acercaba.

-haber ustedes cállense tengo algo que decirles-dijo un oficial- tienen derecho a una llamada-

-yo voy- dijo Jake alzando la mano.

-no yo voy- dijo Alice y Rosalie.

Y se desato una pelea de haber quien realizaba la llamada.

-yo voy-escuche a Emmett pero no le preste atención hasta que lo vi, afuera con el oficial.

-nooo-grite y todos voltearon para unirse a mi "no".

-calma chicos soy el responsable ahora vuelvo-

-porque a mi- grite al techo de la cárcel.

Con Emmett seguro nos quedaríamos un siglo aquí.

Bueno espero les haya gustado gracias a todos por sus reviews, gente bonita sigan leyendo…

El próximo capitulo:¿a quien llamara Emmett ? ¿Esme y Carlisle de negro?

Xoxo cuídense bye.

Atte: MaRy AlIcE bRaNdOn CuLlEn De HaLe.


	8. llamando a los padres de negro

**Emmett pov**

Después de dejar atrás en las rejas a mi loca familia, el oficial me señalo un teléfono.

-gracias oficial- dije melosamente.

Sostuve el teléfono en las manos pensando a quien rayos llamaría…mmm…"Billy tu hijo Jake nos metió en la cárcel" no, mala idea haber…"Charlie, Bella asesino a los Cullen y somos fantasmas que piden venganza", no porque aunque ella este casada la castiga, aunque no es mala idea quitarme a mi hermana por un ratito, ¡ya se!

Marque rápido el teléfono y al tercer timbre contestaron, ¿que estarían haciendo?

-residencia cullen- dijo Carlisle al otro lado.

-hablo para decirle que Edward y Bella atropellaron una anciana, Jasper y Alice asaltaron una escuela, Nessie y Jacob golpearon a un vagabundo y Emmett y Rosalie los acompañan como niños buenos-

Trate de hacer una voz de mujer para que no me reconociera.

-¿Dónde están ahora?-

-en la cárcel de Forks y venga pronto por que mataran a su hijo el lindo, musculoso, valiente y guapo Emmett-

Y colgué bueno con eso me sacarían de este lugar, bueno a todos, aunque dudo mucho que yo salga vivo de todos esos locos que me mataran.

**Hace 5 minutos en algún lugar dentro de la casa de los Cullen.**

**Carlisle pov**

-Esme querida que bueno que acabamos-

-si, amor- y nos envolvimos con un beso dulce y apasionado.

Subimos al cuarto y empezamos a desvestirnos cuando escuche al parecer el teléfono.

-amor, oíste eso-

-¿que?-

Y otra vez el mismo sonido.

-si creo que es el teléfono pero quien será a estas horas-

-contesta, amor-

Como pude me levante de la cama para contestar el teléfono.

-residencia Cullen-

-hablo para decirle para decirle que Edward y Bella atropellaron una anciana, Jasper y Alice asaltaron una escuela, Nessie y Jacob golpearon a un vagabundo y Emmett y Rosalie los acompañan como niños buenos- esa mujer si que tenia la voz muy masculina.

Pero por todos los Vulturi que hicieron esos niños.

-¿Dónde están ahora?- tenía que ir por ellos donde fuera que estuvieran.

-en la cárcel de Forks y venga pronto por que quieren matar a su hijo el lindo, musculoso, valiente y guapo Emmett-

Y me colgó.

-al parecer tenemos que hacer un viaje a la cárcel de Forks- dije volteando a ver a mi linda esposa.

-¿Por qué amor?- dijo poniendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-por que querida encogí a los niños- le dije muy serio, y ella se aparto de mi pecho viéndome confundida.

-¿y es eso posible?- dijo angustiada.

-no, pero los niños están en la cárcel-

-ya deja de jugar, amor- dijo aventándome una almohada.

-en serio, me acaban de llamar por eso-

- ¿y si es una broma?-

-no perdemos nada con ir a comprobar-

-vamos entonces-

-si de acuerdo-

-te veo en 60 segundos en el coche, ve por el dinero y yo iré por las llaves-

-de acuerdo-

(Canción de fondo: misión imposible)

Después de 60 segundos.

-lista Esme-

- listo Carlisle- acto seguido nos pusimos unos lentes negros que hacia conjunto con los trajes de negro.

Llegamos a la ubicación gracias a las coordenadas y palabras clave "cárcel" ah y Forks.

Entramos sigilosamente y llegamos con el oficial.

-buenas noches oficial- dije lo mas serio que pude.

-buenas noches señor- también contesto serio.

-nos dijeron que aquí están los Cullen- me acerque a el.

-si es cierto- me susurro.

-bueno vengo por ellos- me acerque mas.

-entonces…-dijo muy serio- sígame-dijo sonriendo.

-de acuerdo oficial-

-por cierto ustedes ¿quienes son?-

-yo soy cullen…Carlisle Cullen- (presentación tipo james bond)-y ella es cullen…Sra. Cullen-

-mucho gusto- dijo con tonito tipo gay y una enorme sonrisa.

-creo que este tipo batea al otro lado- dije susurrándole a mi querida Esme.

-si, me da la sensación-

A medida que nos fuimos acercando se escuchaban gritos, sollozos y golpes.

-Emmett di nos la verdad a quien llamaste y que dijiste- eran las voces de Rosalie y Alice.

-en serio llame a Carlisle y le dije solo la verdad-

-no te creo- dijo Rose.

-pues créelo-

Y luego golpes.

-Jake y Nessie tiene prohibido salir de la casa y ver televisión- era Bella.

-Bella, no te enojes aparte yo vivo en la Push- era Jacob.

-no me importa-

-bueno ya que-

Y luego golpes, gritos etc., que hicieron que se confundieran las palabras.

-querida estas pensando lo mismo que yo-

-no se amor, no soy Edward-

-cierto-

-hey ustedes dejen su motín para después y escúchenme…tiene una visita-

No acercamos y todos nos miraron con alegría aunque después volvieron a lo suyo la imagen que veíamos era de lo más graciosa:

Alice y Rosalie ahorcando a Emmett y Jasper jalando a Alice, Nessie en el piso diciendo "no es justo", Bella pegándole a Jacob y Edward apostando con Jacob cuando se cansaría Bella de pegarle.

-niños ese no es el comportamiento de ustedes- dijo mi querida Esme.

-perdón-

-eso esta mejor ahora veremos su padre y yo que haremos para sacarlos de hay-

-vamos, amor-

Fuimos con el jefe de policías.

-venimos a pagar la fianza de los cullen ah y de Jacob Black-dije serio otra vez.

-siéntese-

-ahora si dígame tiene lo necesario-nos dijo mientras cepillaba con sus dedos su bigote.

-Esme, cariño enséñale- mientras mi esposa ponía un portafolio sobre la mesa y se lo daba.

-mmm…vaya si es mucho dinero-

-claro esta hablando con Cullen…Carlisle Cullen-dije cruzando los brazos y poniéndome los lentes.

-con gusto los libraremos pero con unas cuantas condiciones…-

**Cuales creen que sean? Bueno gente bonita perdón si tarde pero ahora si me regresaron a mi infierno personal la escuela, bueno espero ahora si no tardarme mas de la cuenta ok ya casi acaba la historia pero no se desanimen que después habrá una mas divertida ok bueno en el próximo capitulo sabrán cuales fueron sus condiciones eso si asusta, no no es cierto pero bueno xoxo cuídense bye.**

**Atte: MaRy AlIcE bRaNdOn CuLlEn De HaLe.**


	9. sentenciando al lobo

**Carlisle pov**

Fuera de la cárcel de Forks

-¡!esas son las condiciones- grito Rosalie.

-si, cariño-le contesto mi querida Esme que la trataba de consolar.

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Alice- ¡como no pude ver esto!, ah claro ya se porque por culpa de ese perro-señalo a Jacob.

-oye yo no soy un perro soy un lobo, y no es mi culpa que tu bola de cristal se bloquee cuando ando cerca-contesto gritando el aludido.

-perro- le dijo Alice dándole la espalda y sacándole la lengua.

-haber si entendí-se dirigió Emmett a mi- Rose y yo limpiaremos el armario de esa escuela ¿cierto?-asentí- Jasper y Alice repartirán periódico por una semana, a cambio de los dulces que robaron ¿cierto?-asentí- Nessie y Jacob limpiaran toda la Push o bueno su lugar de desastre- asentí- y lo mas gracioso Edward y Bella no podrán…-

-ejem… Emmett hay pequeñas aquí- dije antes de que pudiera decir algo que a Nessie la traumara.

-ah…si perdón Alice-

-oye-se volteo para darle un zape y una patada.

-perdón…bueno no podrán fabricar juguetes, si no están en su casa o en un hotel o un lugar mas privado-empezó a reírse hasta caer al suelo.

-mami ustedes ayudan a Santa Closs a fabricar juguetes- dijo Nessie a Bella.

-no nena –

-entonces-le dijo confundida

-hum luego te lo digo-

-cuando es luego-

-cuando crezcas lo sabrás-

-hum falta mucho mami-hiso un puchero mi nieta.

-niños, vayamos a casa- dije tratando de sonar tranquilo.

En eso Jacob se acerco.

-emm…Carlisle yo también ¿tengo que ir?-

-si, tu también Jacob-

-rayos- se fue maldiciendo.

Una vez ya en casa.

-todos…-y me interrumpió Alice.

-al comedor-

Una vez todos sentados.

**Esme pov.**

A mi amado esposo le molesto mucho lo que los niños hicieron, y no sabia cual seria su reacción ante los niños, si, tal vez hicieron mal en portarse a si pero, les bastaría solo con su sentencia.

-bueno lo primero es que aparte de sus respectivas condenas podría vender sus automóviles, llevarlos con los Vulturi, hundir sus automóviles y cosas importantes, o no dejarlos ver los Simpsons **(1)** por un mes-

-no por favor es una nueva temporada- dijo Emmett hincándose.

-Emmett cariño levántate, no es necesario que hagas esto- le ayude a incorporarse.

-no por favor les hago la limpieza de la casa, tratare de no pelear con Edward y Jasper, llévate mi automóvil, pero por favor no me dejes sin ver los Simpson-

De verdad Emmett se ponía haci por ¿un programa?

-hijo no lo dije en serio- dijo mi amado Carlisle.

-si cariño, tranquilo- dije dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-bueno el castigo es suficiente, ahora pasemos a la apuesta-

Y aquí viene lo malo, no se como quisieron apostar eso, por que no tendré una familia normal, bueno no puedo decir normal por que realmente nadie de mi familia es normal.

-si su dichosa apuesta-dijo Bella entre dientes.

-contemos los dulces- dijo Emmett dejando a un lado sus lloriqueos para poner una cara malévola.

-acabemos con esto de una vez- hablo Jasper frotándose las manos.

-Rose trae los dulces- Rosalie se acerco a Emmett con la cabeza agachada.

-lo siento Emmy pero los olvide en el armario-

-¡COMO QUE LOS OLVIDASTE ROSE!-

-oye no me hables haci y eso fue claramente lo que dije ¡bestia!- dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

-jajá háganse a un lado, aquí vienen los ganadores- dijo Jasper acomodándose el cuello de su camisa.

-traigan a JACOB-dijo Alice con voz autoritaria y mirada ausente.

-¿Por qué Alice?- le pregunto mí amado esposo

**Hola hola perdón por no haber subido un capitulo en ¿que será? Casi un mes bueno no me vengan a pegar ok , no es mi culpa pero bueno hechenle la culpa a mi maestra de química que no me deja dormir, bueno lo prometido es deuda espero estén satisfechos con las condiciones pero de ser lo contrario pues estoy esperando esas sugerencias si aprietan el botoncito verde que dice lo que todos saben reviews haber aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

***Jacob que hara para hacer enfadar a 8 vampiros.**

***cual será su sentencia?**

**Bueno cuídense bye dejen por favor reviews que les cuesta no sean a si.**

**Atte: MaRy AlIcE bRaNdOn CuLlEn De HaLe.**


	10. JACOB PERRO CALLEJERO?

**Por cierto la historia no es mia es de nuestra grandiosisima escritora Stephenie Meyer a la que por cierto todos adoramos.**

**JACOB PERRO CALLEJERO?**

**Esme pov**

-traigan a JACOB-dijo Alice con voz autoritaria y mirada ausente.

-¿Por qué Alice?- le pregunto mí amado esposo

-porque sus dulces-nos señalo a Carlisle y a mi- y sus dulces-señalo a Edward y Bella- y nuestros dulces se los comió ¡EL!-

-no lo vayan a lastimar aunque estén muy molestos-les dije esperando a que no corrieran a matarlo.

-¡JACOB PERRO CALLEJERO VEN AQUI!-dijo Edward gritando hacia las escaleras.

Y el susodicho se asomo escondiéndose atrás de la pared.

-no se encuentra- contesto volviendo a mirar de reojo.

-claro que si perro callejero- le respondió Edward

-aquí no hay ningún perro callejero sanguijuela-contesto el aludido.

Otra vez a pelearse, suficiente tengo con las peleas de Emmett y Jasper.

-Edward compórtate-lo regañe.

-si mama-agacho su cabeza.

- ¡JACOB VEN AQUI!-le di un codazo a Edward- por favor – dijo a regañadientes.

Se asomo.

-Jacob por favor ven aquí- dijo mi amado Carlisle, con gran tranquilidad.

Bajo las escaleras el susodicho, con la cabeza agachada y con un aumento en el estomago casi parecía embarazado y quise reír pero trate de que nadie me oyera.

-perdón- nos dijo a todos.

-nada de perdón, perro callejero como te atreves a comerte ¡los dulces!- le grito Edward, que de no ser por Bella que lo tenia sujeto por el brazo seguramente lo hubiera ya matado.

-bueno nadie tiene dulces, y como Jacob se los comió yo opino que el sufra el castigo de la apuesta- dijo Emmett

-no, no por favor les recupero los dulces… bueno aunque no se realmente cuantos eran, pero eso no por favor-

-te lo mereces perro callejero- dijo Edward con una sonrisa malévola en los labios-

-no, y no soy ¡callejero! Soy de la Push-

-aparte de comerte los dulces eres ignorante- dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

-niños ¡ya basta!- en serio ya me habían colmado la paciencia estos dos- a la próxima vez castigados- amenace

-pero mama- dijo Edward con ojos suplicantes

-si, pero Esme- dijo Jacob.

-solo quédense callados ¿ok?-

-si- contestaron ambos.

- como decía Jacob, como te comiste los dulces tu tendrás que hacer lo que quedamos- dijo Carlisle

-si que era cantar y bailar como ¡Hannah Montana!- contestaron al unisonó Alice y Emmett con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

-no por favor-

-si –dijeron acercándose lentamente a el (como en las películas de terror en que el asesino se acerca al bueno de la película)

-no por favor, prometo no contarles nada a los de la manada de que ustedes están locos y necesitan psicólogo-

-que nosotros ¿que?-

-ups yo ¿dije eso?- dije Jacob poniendo cara de inocente

-ahora pagaras doble- y se iban acercándose mas

- por favor y prometo no aventarles piedras mientras cazan-

-haci que eras tú- dijo Emmett

-ups eso ¿también lo dije?-

-si y ahora te ira peor- contesto Alice

-de acuerdo, me rindo pero no me castiguen mas por favor- dijo Jacob

Alzando las manos en forma de suplica.

Pero eso será mañana porque Nessie y Jacob necesitan dormir- dije antes de que Emmett y Alice se lanzaran sobre Jacob.

**Bueno hola hola primeramente quiero agradecerles a todas las que siguen la historia y me dejan sus animosos reviews: **_**sammy-loly69, nadza cullen ,meeli, inmans, hanna Tink, andapab, Little Hop, bell29, sakuno-twilight-molly-cullen-21-gladys, Little gizmoh, mars992,alice cullen black, sudey, mechiikagome, deniziitha, nitzuki,sophy-swan,somaboga16593, , roxa cullen hale, y a helena Meyer que siempre me deja animosos reviews, al igual que todas las demás les agradezco mucho bueno ahora espero no reclamen jeje ( aunq nadie reclamo vdd?) bueno espero que el próximo capitulo sea el final**_

_**Pero eso si les aseguro muchísimas risas el adelanto será…**_

_**Hum bueno solo les aseguro que a Jacob le ira muy mal.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermana casz cullen black que lamentablemente esta enferma, casz mejorate!!! **_

_**Cuídense todas bye.**_

_**ATTE. MaRy AlIcE bRaNdOn CuLlEn De HaLe.**_


	11. Jacob Montana

**La historia no es mía es de la fabulosisima Stephenie Meyer.**

**JACOB MONTANA**

**Jacob Pov**

Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo gracias a Esme la única vampira que al parecer me tolera y se comporta mejor conmigo claro después de Bella pero ahora mejor ni hablar de ella por que esta de un humor…

Mmm que lindo soñaba hasta que llego una peste horrible puaj, vampiros y desperté con muchas sacudidas.

-perrito, hora de desayunar-dijo dulcemente la vampira médium.

-ya, voy-dije bostezando y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Alice, has que se despierte- dijo una voz con susurros que al parecer era de Emmett.

-no se despierta- dijo Alice

-yo me encargo de eso- dijo Emmett, seguidamente empezaron a sacudirme como un trapo.

-ya voy- dije abriendo los ojos y viendo en un espejo con una mujer fea y borrosa, pero me volví a dormir… ¡esperen! Esa mujer ¡soy yo! , abrí los ojos de golpe vi el espejo y si efectivamente era yo no puede ser me incorpore y me toque la cara, el dorso, los pies y oh por dios cada parte de mi cubierta por una tela brillosa, lentejuelas y unas botas ¡de mujer!

-nooooo- grite al techo.

-siiiiiiiiii- contestaron Alice y Emmett.

-¿Cómo pudieron?- les dije enojado

-¿Cómo pudiste?-dijeron los 2.

-¿Cómo pude que?- les mire enojado y confuso.

-¿si como pudiste?... ¡comerte nuestros dulces!- gritaron.

-ah fue fácil solo…- y me interrumpieron.

-¡si a nosotros también se nos hizo fácil ponerte el vestuario y maquillaje!- dijo Alice médium

-…-

-bueno Jacob ya que estas vestido vete de una vez por todas- me dijo Emmett

-no, no quiero- dije sentándome y haciendo pucheros como niño chiquito.

-si si puedes- y me empezaron a arrastrar a la puerta.

-no-

-que si-

-no, no, no-

-si, si, si-

-Jacob compórtate ¿quieres?- era la voz de Bella y cuando me voltee, tenia una cámara de video grabando mi escenita y estaba ella conteniéndose la risa.

-¡Bella!- grite enojado

-¡Jake!-grito ella riéndose

-¡mande!- le grite

-¡me estas estropeando el video!-grito con una enorme sonrisa

-¡me vale un comino!- le grite

Cuando en eso llega Edward y se veía muy enojado.

-¡Jacob deja de gritarle a mi esposa!- me grito

-¡ella se lo busco!-

-¡no me importa!-

-¡bueno ya que sanguijuela!- dije entre dientes

- bueno Eddy- le dijo Emmett a la sanguijuela.

-¡no me digas Eddy!-

Nota mental: llamar a la sanguijuela Eddy.

-bueno, bueno ya, pero nos llevamos al perro-

-no, no por favor ya les pedí perdón- dije arrodillándome.

-no, nos importa y si no lo haces no jugaras con Nessie ni comerás de a gratis en esta casa-

-no, todo menos eso, me rindo todo se por comida y Nessie, mi dulce y amada Nessie- empecé a imaginarme con ella paseando por la playa, comiendo un helado…

- Jacob, Jacob, reacciona animal- y me dieron un zape

-que…que…-balbucee.

-te quedaste en trance y nos dimos cuenta por toda la baba que te empezó a escurrir de la boca ugh asqueroso- me dijo Emmett

-ah-

-bueno jake, no es que te corra ¡pero tienes una apuesta que cumplir!

-ahhhhhh esta bien-

Pensamiento de Emmett:

Ignorante T.T

**Hola chicas lo lamento tanto pero uff otra vez la bruja de química con sus tareas todas Down jejeje xD bueno iba a hacer este capitulo mas largo pero el tiempo no me deja uff que mal bueno aquí de nuevo estoy espero sus quejas, regaños, etc. cuéntenme lo q quieran bueno aquí el avance:**

**Jacob en youtube y de que manera**

**Bueno cuídense bye las quiere mucho bellice. Besos vampíricos aprieten ese botoncito verde y alégrenme el día.**


	12. Jacob vs Cullens

**Jacob vs cullens**

**Volviendo a Jacob pov**

Después de tanta pelea me fui directo a la cocina que por suerte Esme abarroto de comida, y en menos de 10 minutos ya me había acabado todo lo que habían comprado, y ups la camisa se rompió.

-oh oh-

-suerte que compre otra- dijo una voz chillona y voltee a ver a la pequeña psíquica, acercándose con una muy malévola cara-toma póntela no te pasara nada-

-uh…esta bien- agarre la camisa para ir al baño a cambiarme la camisa era roja.

**Alice pov**

Ese perro no sabe lo que le espera.

-Bella tienes lista la videocámara-

-si ¡lista!-

-esto va ser genial jajaja (risa malévola)-

Y salió Jacob del baño con el corsé que le di y que por cierto muy apretado para que no se lo pudiera quitar.

-Alice esto no es una camisa es un… ¡corsé!-

-obvio sex simbol…ah y por cierto sonríe a la cámara- le dije apuntando a Bella que sostenía la videocámara.

-ah y no te atrevas a romperla cámara porque si no subiremos la copia del video a youtube- sonreí

-quien dice que la rompería, solo la destrozare en cachitos- dijo lanzándose a Bella.

Acto seguido lo sostuve antes de que matara a la pobre ¡cámara!... ah y a Bella.

Pero el muy perro se las ingenio para soltar mi agarre.

-noooooooo-

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Clic se rompió la cámara.

(Ahora cámara lenta vista por mi o sea Bellice jeje)

Jacob se acerca por la banda, Bella esta desconcertada, ve a Alice, oh ese seria un perfecto pase, Bella la avienta, Jacob se atraviesa pelean la cámara tuya, mía, se la pasan Jacob sale ganando y como jugador de futbol americano azota la cámara y ¡toch Down! (creo es cuando los jugadores llegan a donde deben aventar la pelota jeje o algo a si)

**Volviendo a Alice pov**

-¡oh por dios!-dije como con un poco de desconcertó para que no se diera cuenta.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- (risa malévola Jake)

-te morirás-

-si me moriré…espera como que me moriré ¿Por qué? ¿Ósea como? ¿Por ti? o ¿por mi propia cuenta?-

-por tu propia cuenta-

-¿como?-

-si pequeño ignorante, siéntate por favor-le dije con un tono de muestra de preescolar.

-Bella, por favor el pizarrón-

-a la orden, comandanta- dijo dando saludo militar, acto seguido puso un pizarrón blanco.

-como veras, pequeño Jacob ignorante, la cámara es digital y le instale una vía bluetooth, mientras Bella tomaba el video este mismo se envió a la computadora donde la estaba subiendo y… ¡listo! Tu video esta siendo visto por millones de personas suscritas a mi ¡canal! –

-nooooo- grito el perro al cielo o bueno el perro le ladro al techo.

-ahora vete a cantar-

-a cantar ¿como?- otra vez el ignorante Jacob, ash este perro ¿acaso no tiene cerebro?

-como Jacob Montana-

-ahhhhhh ok-

Salió por la puerta y en 2 o 5 segundos regreso.

-ehhh y por donde iré a cantar-

-por donde fuiste ayer daaaa- mugre ignorante.

-ah ok ya voy- salió de nuevo

-Bella crees que existan donativos de cerebro para ¿un perro?-

-no lo creo Alice, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo- empezó a reír Bella.

_**Bueno chicas tengo 2 buenas razones para q no me maten: 1- estoy muy deprimida y no se porque pero solo lloro y pues mis amigas dicen que no es normal y la vdd no eh tenido ánimos de nada, 2- tengo trabajos, proyectos, tareas que entregar con la bruja maldita (química) bueno cuídense besos vampíricos.**_

_**Avance:**_

_**Jacob para Reyna guey!!! jejeje**_

_**Atte.: bellice**_


	13. el video

**El video**

**Jacob Pov **

Salí rumbo a la Push y mientras iba caminando paso un automóvil a mi lado del cual me silbaron les hice %&$#ósea los mande a ver… gatitos , escuche que la camioneta se detenía o por dios… me asaltarían y me violarían noo, empecé a correr, escuche como uno decía que me conocía acelere mas el paso y ellos empezaron a correr de tras de mi gritándome que volviera, después alguien me jalo el brazo y voltee….era…era…eran Quil y Embry!!

-jajaja- empezaron a reír, cayéndose en el suelo.

5 minutos después…

10 minutos después…

15 minutos después…

-oigan ya basta!!!, párense, que ..Ya no se contar después del 15- hum.. Creo me lo enseñaron en la secundaria.

-ah esta bien, esta bien- dijo Quil todavía riéndose.

-hermano, ¡que te hicieron!- me dijo Embry inspeccionándome.

-eh..Bueno este… ya me voy- les dije dando la media vuelta.

-por favor Jake dinos ¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto Quil

-bueno.. Pero prometen no reírse- movieron la cabeza como un si.

-me comí unos dulces y entonces como esos dulces eran de una apuesta yo tengo que vestirme y cantar como Hannah Montana en cada casa que toque ese día fin- dije rápidamente.

Empezaron a reírse..30 minutos después.

-prometieron no reírse- y los empecé a golpear.

-oye, oye, para- gritaron ambos

-se lo merecen-

-ok si, lo lamentamos-

-oye Quil ahora que me acuerdo, recibí hace rato un video…la chava …-empezó a reír-eras tu Jake, Quil tienes que ver esto- Embry saco un celular, y se acerco a Quil, empezaron a reír…odio a Alice Cullen!!!, les quite el celular, y lo avente al bosque- oyee ese era mi nuevo blackberry – se quejo y se fue a correr por el bosque, junto con Embry.

-estúpidos- dije cuando se fueron, como buena dama me acomode la falda , mis bubis postizas y mi linda cabellera dorada, hay creo que ahora si me tendrá envidia Rosalie

Seguí caminando hasta que toque la primera puerta salió una viejecita, que me golpeo con su bastón.

-perro malo, perro malo…te eh dicho que no toques el timbre y que olor ugh te daré un baño-

-no señora no soy un perro-le dije protegiéndome de su bastón.

-auxilio! Auxilio el perro me esta hablando- grito y me cerro la puerta.

Tuve que salir corriendo de allí, que mala abuelita.

-abuelita Black era mejor –voltee a la casa y saque la lengua .

Algo tenia que hacer… no acabaría nunca fueron muchas casas…piensa Jake, piensa ..idea!!!

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda es poco pero algo es algo no?, perdónenme en serio pero pues.. es que casi no recibí reviews ehh? Q paso chicas eh? Haber si no me dan reviews secuestro a Edward y a Jacob ehh y no los vuelven a ver xD gracias a las q me dejaron sus reviews otrassss no, no es cierto las quiero a todas por igual grax chicas x apoyarme dejen mas reviews ehh y cuéntenme aunq sea un chiste pro déjenme un review siii?????' *suplico* x favor , ah x cierto a parte escríbanme sobre q les parecen mis otras historias.. Próximamente subiré una con mucho xxx haber les doy un resumen y me dicen q les parece si la subo o no? **

_**Jacob hermano adoptivo de los Cullen, tiene una doble vida, bella su novia y Tanya una mujer de cabaret es su amante, bella se entera e intenta morir, alguien llega a salvarla, esa persona la llevara a descubrir secretos de su pasado. **_

**Bueno es un pésimo summary pero en serio estará genial, bueno estoy escribiéndola y apenas llevo poco pro coméntenme vale? Cuídense las quiero mucho bsos vampíricos**

_**Atte: Bellice Brandon C.**_


	14. el periodicooo

**El periodicoooo**

**Disclamer: la historia no es mía es de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer!! *aplausos***

Mientras tanto en la casa Cullen…

**Jasper Pov**

Bueno repartir periódicos no seria tan malo, muchos niños lo hacen...por que yo no?

-Alice apúrate por favor o llegaremos tarde- le grite por las escaleras y no tardaron en subir una Alice y una Bella demasiado alegres…-que les pasa?-

-jajaja hubieras visto...Jake...video jajaja-rieron ambas, como no se tranquilizaban tuve que usar mi Don para hacerlo.

-Alice amor ahora si te podrías ir a poner ropa cómoda, para ir a repartir el periódico?-

-que tiene de malo salir así a hacerlo aparte es un nuevo vestido de Armani- hiso un puchero

-bueno- suspire derrotado-solo decía-

Llegamos a la oficina de periódicos, nos entregaron los periódicos y una bicicleta...aunque Alice protesto, de el por que no utilizábamos un automóvil, para repartir periódicos… bueno al final se rindió.

-bueno yo conduzco la bicicleta y tu amor repartes los periódicos ok?..Solo tienes que lanzarlos a la puerta-

-eso suena fácil- me subí a la bicicleta...pero Alice no podía hacerlo por el vestido que traía.- Jas no puedo subirme! Se romperá mi vestido!-

-siéntate de lado- lo hiso pero aun a si sus pies salían de la bici.

Al principio se me hacia difícil tener que maniobrar la bicicleta con todos los obstáculos: autos, niñas jugando en la calle y perros, aunque eso era gracioso porque al acercarse...mejor se iban

Terminamos en una media hora.

-no fue difícil...hasta me pareció divertido!- me dijo Alice emocionada.

-todavía faltan 6 días-

-bueno la práctica nos hará mejores- sonrió

Al llegar a la oficina no se veían muy contentos que digamos.

-Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale, el jefe quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo una muchacha.

Entramos a la oficina del jefe, este se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, estaba enojado.

-nunca en mi vida recibí tantas quejas de personas afectadas por ustedes 2, puertas y ventanas rotas, gente en el hospital por su manera de aventar periódicos! Par de incompe…–se volteo y al vernos se quedo con las palabras en la boca, empezó a sentirse nervioso por nuestra presencia-…eh perdón..ehm –trago saliva- solo.. Quería decirles que solo trabajarían hoy mañana no vengan ni nada ..Tómense vacaciones..Por siempre –

- gracias jefe – le dijo Alice sonriendo, abrió la puerta y salió- adiós-

En el automóvil…

-no es genial Jas! Nos dieron vacaciones por nuestro gran trabajo!-

-a mi me parece que nos desemplearon – ella rio

-no es cierto- encendí la radio y me llamo la atención una noticia..

- _es un gran fenómeno musical! Ni madona ni Britney Spears canta asi!! Aquí transmitiendo desde la Push con Jacob Montana-_

Alice y yo nos miramos con complicidad…iríamos a la Push .

**Q les pareció? Bueno cortito pero algo es algo no? Q tal las vacaciones ¿ yo aburrida con tareas sin ver al novio y ustedes que no me envían reviews!! Me quejare con fanfiction ehh bueno cuídense ok me dejan un Rewiew!! Please!! Cuídense mucho bsos vampiricos chaoo**

**Atte: bellice Cullen.**


	15. Emmettcubeta

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son de mi autoria son de stephenie meyer! pro la trama see **

**Emmett-cubeta**

**Rosalie pov**

Todos en casa divirtiéndose y Emmett y yo aquí lavando un asqueroso armario…bueno no tanto, el conserje era un pervertido que no paraba de pasar para mirarme el trasero y Emmett jugando con el jabon y el trapo, no lo culpo por tener una mente tan infantil pero en fin…se me arruinara el manicure a penas me lo hiso Alice!

-Emmett deja de hacer que el jabón bese al trapo o te golpeare!- le avente la esponja

-estaba jugando!- me aventó la esponja mojada

-oye!- lo golpee-que te sucede!- le avente la cubeta de agua.

-tenias que ser mujer!-

-da ni modo que fueras gay- reí

El me aventó una cubeta de agua.

-Emmett McCartney Cullen! Morirás!- lo amenace, me empapo toda!

-estoy muerto!- me dio la espalda

-no me des la espalda! Compórtate como un hombre!- me abalance sobre el- por tu culpa estoy aquí mojada, harta de ese conserje y harta de que no acabamos por tus jueguitos!-

Estaba dándole manotazos en su pecho, el rio.

-No te rias-

-te ves tan sexi cuando te enojas- me detuvo mis manos.

-dejame!-trate de librar mis manos, no podía entonces me beso me calmo un poco pero…

-idiota me mojaste! De nuevo! – era una trampa, empezó a reírse como loco, tome la cubeta – pues ahógate en tus palabras y tonterías- la meti en su cabeza.

-auch! , rose aquí esta oscuro…-sollozo, Sali de allí hacia los baños de chicas a cambiarme.

-Rose! Auch- escuche varios golpes contra casilleros, rei .

Entre al baño y me seque, al terminar Sali y me dirigí de nuevo a donde deje a la Emmett-cubeta, escuche algo en donde estaba el conserje

_Es increíble! Es tan sexi! Woa!_

_Como lo acaban de oír son las enloquecidas fans de Jacob Montana! La sensación, yo muero por un autógrafo! En vivo desde la Push! El concierto del año no se vallan regresamos._

-que buen cuerpo tiene ese travesti- dijo el conserje..ugh

Esperen…dijo Jacob montana!...la Push! …esta será una gran venganza.

Corri a donde estaba Emmett, que aun seguia sollozando y pidiendo ayuda.

-rose amor eres tu?, por favor perdona …y quitame esta cubeta! Me da miedo estar solito-

-vamos cariño tenemos un asunto que atender- lo tome del brazo y empeze a arrastrarlo por el pasillo hasta llegar al auto.

- venganza!- dije

**Bueno chicas este new capi ps me salió de un minuto de emoción o noc jaja en serio q sorry x no haber actualizado antes u.u golpéenme xD esq en serio q eh estado noc distante ..como zombie tipo Bella, bueno no las quiero aturdir con mis problemas de amoríos tristes xD jaja bueno estoy x casi acabar 3ero de secundaria! Awww *lloro* bueno ya mucho de mi bueno solo les pido q me dejen reviews sii? Animen mi dia sean un Jake! Jaja Edward se me fue u.u bueno oki? Please! Ah x ultimo quiero aprovechar para hacer promo de mi nuevo fanfic se los recomiendo mucho en serio q les gustara se sentirá identificadas con varias de las actitudes de los personajes twilight jeje se llama : ****destrozando corazones**** please! Léanlo! Y déjenme un review! **

**Adelanto:**

**Todos están al tanto de loq esta pasando en la Push..Rosalie se vengara de una forma tan legal! , coronaran a Jake como reyna gay? No se pierdan el siguiente cap! Jeje.**

**Atte: bellice Cullen **


	16. la reyna y la rubia oxigenada parte 1

**Disclamer: los personajes no son de Stephenie Meyer #plausos# yo solo los enredo locamente.**

**La Reyna y la rubia oxigenada.**

**Jacob pov **

-Inhala exhala, inhala exhala-

-2 minutos Jake- me aviso el apuntador

-vamos Jake tu puedes- me dije a mi yo en el espejo-estoy orgullosa de mi – me quite una lagrima que salió sin querer- estoy emocionada!-

-1 minuto Jake- me grito de nuevo

Afuera se escuchaban gritos: Jake! Jake! Jake!

Me levante de la silla Salí del camerino.

-vamos Jake demuéstrales de que estas hecha…perdón hecho- asentí tome un micrófono, entre y me quede de espaldas nada podría salir mal me alise la falda y mi cabellera rubia.

Empezó la canción.

-yeah…woah- me voltee y todos gritaron mi nombre

- _Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway Just to get next to you some days I spend a little extra time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_-

aparecieron las chicas del coro y empezamos a movernos como habiamos ensayado la coreografia

-_Guess you dont notice Guess you dont need this Sad you're not seein what you're missin' On the outside shyin' away On the inside dyin' to say- _

me acerque a mis fans y les mande besos y empezo el coro.

_Im unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practices_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I might even be a rock star!_

Todos me admiraban…era un sueño hecho realidad

**Pov nessie**

Encendí el televisor no había nada entretenido sin Jake me sentía muy sola, le puse en un canal de noticias.

-bueno Ana tú tienes planes este día?-

- no Andrew porque lo preguntas?-

-por que hoy en la push hay un concierto buenísimo y claro solo nosotros transmitiremos en vivo, es una nueva sensación musical-

- y cuál es el nombre de la cantante-

- oh no Ana es un chico solo que tiene una gran fascinación por el ídolo juvenil Hannah Montana-

-bueno mejor vamos con Casandra que se encuentra transmitiendo en vivo desde la push-

- si efectivamente Ana estoy aquí desde el concierto de Jacob montana que se encuentra a mis espaldas en el escenario-

Hicieron un acercamiento…oh por todos los vulturi!

-mama!- grite – papa!, abuelitos!-

-que sucede?- dijo mami mientras bajaba con papa y mis abuelitos.

- quiero ir a la push! –

-no puedes ir si no esta Jacob hija- me contesto papa.

-siii si puedo quiero ir a la push!-chille e hice mi berrinche- quiero! Quiero!-

- y eso lo aprendió de tu hermana, Edward- le dijo mi mami.

- y por que tanta insistencia?- me pregunto abuelito Carlisle

-por que quiero ir al concierto de Jake – apunte a el televisor

Empezaron a reir todos al verlo

-no se rian solo llévenme!- chille

- ok ok ya vamos hija- dijo todavía riéndose mi mami

Subimos al auto de papi y mis abuelitos también iban, llegamos pero había muchísima gente.

-esto es imposible nunca llegaremos tan cerca- dijo abuelita Esme

-quien dijo que no?- se miraron con complicidad mis papas.

-Esto no es muy peligroso Edward?- le pregunto mi abuelito.

- ya lo hemos hecho varias veces por diversión-

-espero no ocurra nada malo-

- lista hija?- asentí

-ok llegas y te quitas el harnees-asentí de nuevo- bueno suerte- me empujo y Salí disparada por el aire, los gritos de millones de personas molestaban.

Llegue al escenario y Jake dio un brinco al verme me deshice de lo que llevaba y Salí a su encuentro.

-denle un aplauso a mi mejor amiga nessie!- dijo cuando estuve junto a el, me dio un poco de risa pero empecé a bailar igual que sus chicas.

**Emmett pov**

Esta mujer tarde o temprano pagaría lo que me hiso.

-hola querida! …Si lo se hace mucho que no hablábamos… oye estas muy ocupada?...hay que bien podrías asistir a la push?...si hay! Maravilloso!...entonces allí nos vemos ok bye- colgó el teléfono.

-Emmett cariño todavía estas enojado?-

No le conteste

-bueno eso que te sirva de lección-

Llegamos a la push y escuche y vi carteles que decían: te amamos Jacob montana-

-que rayos!...donde estamos Rosalie!-

-disfruta cariño el espectáculo-

Salí del auto y me empecé a mezclar entre la gente…Jacob estaba …cantando?

Empecé a reírme como un loco.

Así que eso tramabas Rosalie Hale.

Bueno ya se como me vengaría…

**Bueno ya, aquí ando escribiendo a ustedes mis atentas lectoras este cap que tal vez sii lo se esta mas largo que otros pero como ya se va a terminar este fic pues…que hacerle buaa …bueno que tal les pareció? X fas déjenme un review please! Jeje haci es como me demuestran que realmente les gusta lo que escribo o si quieren pues darme consejos su opinión es very important! Bueno las dejo cuídense mucho!**

**En el próximo cap: quien será esa chica con rubia cabellera? Emmett que tramara? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap! xD**

**p.d: acabo de escribir otro fanfic, se llama anochecer, trata pues básicamente es crepúsculo solo que mas actual de lo que ya y bueno obviamente se convertirán en vampiros …lean x fas! **

**Atte: bellice luna swan C.**


	17. la reyna y la rubia oxigenada 2da parte

**Disclamer: los personajes son propiedad de S.M yo solo los enrede en una loca historia.**

_**Como dicen la ultima y nos vamos…y bueno a este fic ya se le fueron los caps, nos vemos abajo.n.n**_

**La reyna y La rubia oxigenada 2da parte.**

**Jacob pov**

No solo mi sueño se estaba realizando…si no que tenia a mi lado mi perfecta inspiración…

Helado de chocolate!

-hum nessie no quegues?- le dije mientras comia en el descanzo

-no…supongo ah de saber feo- puso una mueca de asco

-claro que no el helado es lo mejor que pudieron crear…bueno después de mi- ella rio

- jake sales en 1 minuto- grito el apuntador.

-ok…bueno nessie mi publico me llama- se aclaro la garganta- perdón quise decir nos llama-

-mejor- dijo y salio primero que yo…estaba tan orgulloso…el helado de haagen dazs no podría saber mejor!. Sali al escenario para ver a …una caja de chocolates tirada! Ah y a Rosalie.

-hum…ricos-

-déjenme ver a ese perro sarnoso – dijo ella mientras trataba de pasar a mis guardaespaldas

-lo sentimos señorita pero no es posible-

- si llévatela Peter- le dije a mi guardaespaldas.

-lo siento señor no me llamo Peter me llamo Tobey-

-es igual es igual solo te disfrazas de spider-man y ya eres Peter Parker-

- chicos deberían soltar a Rose- dijo una melodiosa voz, voltee a ver a una chica guera con lentes y muy bien vestida.

- quien eres tu?- pregunto Nessie.

- yo soy- se quito los lentes- Hannah Montana-

- oMg!- corri a verla- me das tu autógrafo por favor Hannah?-

-claro- saco una pluma.

-autografia por favor mi camisa, mis calcetas de Hannah Montana, tus discos , tu poster, tu taza , tu…-

-ya basta perro- grito Rosalie

-bueno Rose para que me necesitabas cariño?-

-no ves Hannah? Ese…ese…esa monstruosidad te esta usurpando- me señalo .

- no te preocupes Rose…todos quieren ser yo…y no los culpo ya se que soy…adorable!-

-y bueno?- dije y me miraron- tenemos a todas estas adorables personas esperando por un ídolo juvenil encantador- hice ojitos- y no me dejan continuar!-

-cierto Jake tienes razón-

-en serio?- mencione esperanzado

-no mucha…solo en lo de ídolo juvenil o sea yo- tomo un micrófono Hannah-que esperas jake vamos a rockear!-

_**Televisora local pov**_

-tarde o temprano dejare este mundo del espectáculo- le dije al camareografo

-si cassandra pero mientras a grabar-suspire derrotada

-ya que…tendre que grabar a adolescentes tontas que se emocionan al ver a un ídolo juvenil-

-ok…5 4 3 2 1 al aire-

-Y sigo aquí transmitiendo desde la push, donde a mis espaldas se desarrollo un lio con la verdadera Hannah Montana, seguimos esperando al menos una respuesta –

_Boom clap_

_Boom de clap de clap_

_Voltee a ver a Hannah Montana _

-Oh por dios mira! Es Hannah Montana!- grite emocionada y recordé que estaba al aire- perdón ahm…vamos con ustedes al estudio-

**Emmett pov**

Listo logre pasar la seguridad…se escuchaba como cantaban

_Boom de clap de clap_

_Boom boom clap_

_Boom de clap de clap_

_Boom boom clap_

_Boom de clap de clap_

_Try it with me_

_Here we go,_

_Boom boom clap_

_Boom de clap de clap woah-woah_

_That's right_

_Boom de clap de clap_

_Boom boom clap_

_Boom de clap de clap woah-woah_

-lalala- que? Me gusta esa canción…es pegajosa-bueno seguimos …operación Emmett-

Ya iban a salir las chicas del coro…así que me mezcle entre ellas.

_1,2,3,_

_Everybody come on, off your seats_

_I'm gonna tell you about a beat_

_That's gonna make you move your feet_

_I'll get the Barb-bay-que show_

_And tell you how to move_

_If your five or eighty-two_

_This is something you can do (woah-woah)_

_Pop it, lock it_

_Poke a dot it_

_Country fly_

_And hip-hop's in_

_Put your arms to the sky_

_Move side to side_

_Jump to the left_

_Stick it glide_

_Zigzag cross the floor_

_Shuffle in diagonal_

_When the drum hits_

_Hands on your hips_

_One foot in_

_One day to twist_

Wow con tanta vuelta seguro y me mareaba.

1,2,3

Me adelante y voltee a la que traía el cabello rubio, para besarla.

-awww- grito el público y se detuvo la música- jake para reyna gay! Jake para reyna gay!-

- jaja apoyo eso pero – me separe- como te quedo…- oh no Hannah Montana!- chille

-ahm si- dijo confusa- lo siento pero…todavía no llego al limite de ser lesbiana-

-ah no yo soy macho- rio

-demuéstralo- me quite la cabellera- wow…si que eres guapo-

- Hannah y yo que creí que no me traicionarías como Paris Hilton- chillo Rose

- no bebe –tire a Hannah y Salí tras Rose- no , no fue culpa de Hannah yo solo quería vengarme besando a Jake-

- y aparte de todo gay!-

-no Rosie-

**Hannah Montana pov**

-este lugar cada vez me da mas miedo- susurre

-que pasa Hannah sigamos cantando!- me animo jake

- esta bien solo deja hacer una llamada-

_-Bueno?_

_Hola soy Hannah ahm… descarta a Paris del programa "Hannah my new bff"-_

_-Ok chica yo lo hago- _

colgué

_I said a,_

_Zigzag, step n' slide_

_Lean in back_

_And clap three times_

_Shake it out_

_Head to toe_

_Throw it all together_

_That's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown (throwdown)_

_Do the hoedown (throwdown)_

_Do the hoedown (throwdown)_

_Throw it all together_

_That's how we roll_

_We get to four, five, six_

_And your feelin butter stiff_

_But it's not to to quit_

_Practice makes you perfect (woah-woah)_

_Pop it, lock it_

_Poke a dot it_

_Country fly_

_And hip-hop's in_

_Put your arms to the sky_

_Move side to side_

_Jump to the left_

_Stick it glide_

_Zigzag cross the floor_

_Shuffle in diagonal_

_When the drum hits_

_Hands on your hips_

_One foot in_

_One day to twist_

_I said a,_

_Zigzag, step n' slide_

_Lean in back_

_And clap three times_

_Shake it out_

_Head to toe_

_Throw it all together_

_That's how we roll_

_Do the hoedown (throwdown)_

_Do the hoedown (throwdown)_

_Do the hoedown (throwdown)_

_Throw it all together_

_That's how we roll_

**fin**

**Nessie pov**

-Y haci acaba este tan enredado fanfic de Halloween estilo twilight en el cual bellice uso su tan…pero..tan…chafa imaginación jaja o bueno al menos espero que no nos moleste con sus enredadas ideas…y ni se te ocurra navidad twilight ehh o ustedes que creen?-

**Bueno chicas que les parecio? Ya acabo como todo ciclo y que creen? Estoy very happy x q me quede en la prepa que quería (bueno cch), espero que pronto se den una vueltecita por mis demás fics ah y q me dejen al menos un ultimo review vale? Me alegrarían mas! Gracias a todas ustedes por seguir esta historia mil mil gracias a:**

_Helena meyer, Little gizmoh, Little hope, andapabu, inmans, jazzy's vampire, nadza Cullen, sammy-loly69,belll29, hanna tink, molly, sakuno-twilight, Cullen-21-gladys, mars992, sudey, Alice cullen Black,__ natalyt cullen, sophy-swan, nitzuki, deniziithaw, mechiikagome, , somaboga16593, feña cullen, Roxa Cullen Riddle, KhaRiiNha Masen Cullen, dani hale de withlock cullen, btvs22, BlissVmpKr, Louisa, And1thap_Cullen_Black, XhannaXloveX, Ale Samaniego, Natsuchan723, Jackie Cullen, Brenda Elizabeth, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, pinkskull95, ._

**A todas ustedes miles de gracias por mantener viva mi historia y mi inspiración! **

**Cuídense**

**Atte: BeLliCe lUnA SwAn cUlLeN.**


End file.
